


Let it out

by phoenix727



Series: 失语 [6]
Category: Eason Chan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix727/pseuds/phoenix727
Summary: 别憋着，let it out





	Let it out

Eason夹紧双腿站着，不安的扭动身子。  
“Calvin，这样真的不行！”  
“那你也可以把它拿出来放桌上，一会儿化妆师就要回来了。”  
Eason的体内现在正放着一枚静音跳蛋，顶着他敏感的前列腺，每一次震动都像是要了他的命。  
他当然不可能选择现在脱裤子把跳蛋拿出来，化妆师完全是不知情的。即使他去卫生间，Calvin作为助理都会跟着。  
“我这样真的没办法工作，别人会看出来的！”  
Eason有些急了，他这样的状态，不被发现不对劲才怪。他最害怕的事情，就是他和Calvin的关系被别人知道。  
“看你现在说话底气挺足的啊，你知道的，这是惩罚，不行也得行。”  
“Dereck一进来就会发现我状态不对了！你要我怎么解释啊！”  
Calvin眯了眯眼睛，他不喜欢被吼，看来他应该给Eason一点小教训。  
“我关掉了它，但是不能把它拿出来，毕竟这是惩罚。”  
跳蛋不再震动以后Eason感觉好多了，顶多是体内有一个异物不太舒服。他也没有坚持要把它拿出来，他看出Calvin已经有些生气的征兆。

“呀，Eason你怎么额头上都是汗，是这里空调太热了吗？”  
化妆师一边大惊小怪的关切，一边帮忙补妆。  
“不用调温度，大概是我太紧张了吧！”  
Eason说笑着，随便掩饰过刚才被折腾出的一身汗。  
化妆师给Eason化完，Eason换上了为采访准备的西装。这西装穿着正经的很，可Eason想到体内的一个跳蛋就浑身不舒服。

采访的前半部分很顺利，主持人Lan问了一些音乐和事业发展上的问题。可是后半部分，Lan开始谈起家庭话题。  
“那么你当上爸爸的感受怎么样呢？”  
“我一开始都没有真切的感受，我自己都还是孩子。她2004年怀孕……”  
Eason突然脸色一变，抵着前列腺的跳蛋竟然开始震动了，遥控器在Calvin手中，他看见坐在台下的Calvin正露出迷之微笑。  
“那时候我正好换东家，我觉得我必须离开两周，就一个人去了欧洲看欧洲杯，她已经怀孕8个月……”  
主持人看见了Eason的神色变化，还以为是因为换东家时发生了不愉快。  
跳蛋带来的快感太刺激了，Eason已经起了反应，要不是他被迫戴着贞操锁，勃起的性器早就把这紧身的西裤顶出一个小帐篷了。现在他虽然不用担心勃起被看见，但是性器被铁环勒着的感觉可不好受，而且他还不能被主持人发现异常。  
他盼着主持人尽快结束这个话题，但是主持人显然不会读心术，继续问着关于女儿和老婆的问题。他也要继续吹神本色，要是他表现出不耐烦，又不知道要传出什么新闻。  
硬的发胀的性器顶部开始分泌出前列腺液，再这样下去没多久，他的西裤就会有水渍了。Eason求助的眼神偷偷望向了Calvin，Calvin的回应只是在他再次提到老婆时调高了震动档位。  
等到这个问题结束时，主持人看出了他有些坐立难安，脸色也不太好，提出暂停一会儿。Eason如蒙大赦，也顾不得什么客气，直直地冲去了卫生间。Calvin作为助理也尽职地跟了上去。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“主人，主人，放过我吧，真的要被发现了……”Eason蹭着Calvin的胸膛，讨好地说道。  
“好好好，啧，内裤都湿透了，看来你很爽嘛！”  
Eason有些害羞的将内裤脱下，穿上了Calvin递给他的新内裤。  
“回答我，爽吗？”  
“…嗯。”  
“乖宝贝，回香港给你开锁爽个够。”

Eason重新订了机票连夜回香港，团队的其他人都觉得很莫名，不过Eason只是带了一个助理提前回去，其他人还是第二天再走。  
香港机场，Eason下了机拿了行李箱就坐在上面不肯走。  
“Calvin，拖我走嘛！”  
“三岁小孩吗？不肯走路！”  
“Calvin～”  
Calvin还是敌不过Eason的撒娇攻势，伸出了一只手臂，Eason抓住他的手腕，像个小孩坐在行李箱上被拉着走。  
“幼稚！”


End file.
